Married to Lana
by writer writing
Summary: Clark wakes up in an alternate universe, where he is married to Lana. Is he happy with her?
1. Chapter 1

Lois and Clark had been dating for a month now. Clark had come to pick her up for dinner and a movie.

"Clark, before we go out, I think we need to have a serious talk."

"It must be serious or you wouldn't have called me Clark," he said, taking a seat on her couch.

"I have a huge problem. I'm head over heels in love with you," Lois said.

Clark took her hand and smiled, "Then I have a huge problem too."

"You don't understand. I'm in the tunnel of love, over the moon in love. There's not the tiniest part of me that doesn't love you."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Do I have your whole heart?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure about that or is there a small sliver of your heart that will always belong to Lana?"

"Lois, I promise that in this point in time and for the rest of time, this heart belongs wholly and completely to you."

"I love you so much that I know in any set of circumstances, you're the only one for me. No matter what, I wouldn't have ended up with any of my old boyfriends and I don't care if I ever dated them or not because they pale in comparison. Do you feel the same way?"

"About what?"

"About Lana. Do you think you would have gotten together with me, no matter the circumstances? Do all other women pale in comparison?"

"Of course, they're pale in comparison, but I don't know that I wish they never happened. Good and bad relationships are growing experiences."

"Do you think we would have ended up together, no matter what?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I hope we would have."

"It's just sometimes I feel that you tried everything to be with her and when Lana didn't work out because of circumstances beyond your control, good old Lois will do."

"That's not true. I love you and only you. If Lana came back into my life now, she wouldn't stand a chance."

"I know you would never be unfaithful to me. You're not that kind of guy. I'm asking what if you had gotten married to Lana."

"I came close one time, but it just wasn't meant to be."

"But you wanted it to be and so did Lana, right? What if you had gotten married? Then what?"

"I guess we would be married. What do you want me to say? I can't tell you what might've happened if something different had taken place. If I'm going to be truthful, I can only tell you what did happen."

"See and there's where the problem is. I love you so much that I know if I had married someone else, I wouldn't have been happy. I would've still fallen in love with you, but you can't tell me the same thing."

"So you want me to say I would have become an adulterous husband?"

"I want you to say you would still love me and not have lived happily ever after with your childhood sweetheart. But you can't and I can't date someone who doesn't love me in the same way that I love him."

"You're breaking up with me?"

"I'm sorry, Clark, but I'm sure it's going to hurt me more than it hurts you."

She gently shoved him out the door and shut it behind him. 

sss

Clark lay in bed that night, repeating the break up scene in his head. What had gone wrong? He loved Lois now. The past shouldn't matter. She was wrong about it hurting her more. His pain at losing her couldn't get any worse. It had never felt this bad when he broke up with Lana and that was saying a lot. He wasn't going to lose her. His heart wouldn't stand for it. He would go see her in the morning and beg for a second chance. He knew right now that she wouldn't give him one unless he could say that even if he had gotten married to Lana, he would still have fallen in love with her. Could he say that and be completely sure of its validity? He fell asleep, pondering this question.


	2. Chapter 2

Clark opened his eyes that morning to find he was in someone else's bed in someone else's house.

Clark sat up in confusion. He put both hands on his head as if trying to find out if something was wrong with it. A ring got caught in his hair. He put his hands down. There was a gold wedding band on his left ring finger. He pulled it off. There was no inscription that said whose it might be.

Had he switched bodies with somebody? It wouldn't be the first time. He looked at his reflection in the dresser mirror. It looked like him. He appeared a little older, but maybe that was just because it was so early in the morning. He hadn't slept very well. He thought he should probably get out of bed and figure out where he was at.

Just as he was about to climb out, Lana strolled into the room just as casual as could be. He pulled the covers up to his neck. He was in his pajamas, but he didn't think Lois would be happy to hear that Lana had seen him in them, which brought up another confusing point. He hadn't been wearing this last night and he didn't even own a pair like these. She pulled some pearl earrings out of a jewelry box on the dresser and gave him a funny look, when she saw his face.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked in a crabby voice.

"N-nothing."

"You look confused. I thought you might have amnesia again. If you do, I don't want to hear about it. We are going to Governor Luthor's party tonight, amnesia or no amnesia. Got it?"

He gulped and nodded slowly.

"Why are you still in bed?" she asked. "I don't care if you go to work or not, but you have to take Anthony to kindergarten."

"Anthony?"

"Yeah, our son. Anthony Kent. Ring any bells?"

"Uh…"

"Listen, Clark. Fly him there if you have to, but I can't be late for work. I have a board meeting at Luthor Corp on finances," and she rushed out of the bedroom.

Clark didn't know what to do. This had to bad dream or more like a nightmare. A little boy ran into the bedroom and began bouncing on the bed.

"Daddy, Daddy! I got to go. There's a fieldtrip to a fire station today!"

Clark looked at him carefully. He was a cute, enthusiastic little kid. He could definitely see the resemblance to Lana.

"Okay, Anthony. I'm getting ready."

He walked toward the door and Anthony laughed. "The bathroom is the other door, silly!"

Clark shut the bathroom door behind him. He figured it wasn't a good idea to brush his teeth, since he didn't know which toothbrush was his. He found the hairbrush that didn't have Lana's hairs in it and began brushing. 'What am I doing?' he thought. 'I can't just calmly accept that I'm married to Lana and have a kid with her and go about my business.'

"Daddy, hurry!" Anthony shouted from the other side.

But he had better take the boy to school first. He finished up in the bathroom and changed into a suit. It seemed all his plaid was gone.

"Where do you go to school?" Clark asked.

Anthony scrunched up his face. "Is this a trick question?"

"No."

"I go to Lincoln Academy."

That was where rich kids went, really rich kids. He and Lana must be doing well for themselves. Now the problem was figuring out where he and the boy were at.

"What's our address?" Clark asked.

Anthony took a deep breath and began to recite, "105 Gooseberry Lane, Metropolis. Our telephone number is 5—"

"That's all I needed, Anthony, and good job. Do you know where the keys are?"

"On the coffee table in the living room and Mommy told me to remind you that Uncle Lex's party is at 6:00 and to drop me off at Grandma Kent's after school."

Clark sighed. Hopefully, he would be back at his real home before then.


	3. Chapter 3

Clark had found the school and made it back to the house. He began searching around the bed for a clue as to how he got here. He was under the bed, when the phone rang. It made him raise up and bump his head against a metal bar. He was glad he was invulnerable or that might've hurt.

He hesitated about whether or not to answer the phone. It was sort of his house and it sort of wasn't. He decided on answering. Anything might help.

"Kent, where are you?" shouted an older man.

"At home, I think."

"Don't be a smart aleck! Why aren't you at work?"

"Uh…"

"You better be at the Planet in 15 minutes or you're fired!"

The man hung up.

Clark noticed a picture beside the phone. It was his and Lana's wedding picture. Lana looked fairly happy, but he didn't look very happy. Standing on Lana's side was her aunt and Chloe. Chloe must've been her maid of honor. On his side was his mom and Lois. Was Lois his best man? It wasn't traditional to have a female best man, but he supposed it made sense. Chloe and Lois were about his closest friends and Lana had taken Chloe. Poor Lois looked so miserable in the photo. He ran his thumb along her cheek and wondered where she was at now.

So, he worked at the Daily Planet. That wouldn't be enough to pay for a school like Lincoln Academy. Lana must be the main bread winner. Even if the job didn't really concern him and getting home was more important, he hated to get his other self fired.

He made it on time, but apparently he needed a press pass that was probably somewhere back at the house. He was about to go super speed and get it, when somebody caught sight of him.

"Forget your press pass, Kent! You've wasted enough time. You can be my visitor today."

It was Perry White. He thought the man on the phone had sounded familiar. Who would've guessed that Mr. White was his boss in this world?

Clark started to go downstairs. It was where he had always gone before, when he came to visit Chloe.

"What's the matter with you today, son? Why are you trying to keep from working? We go up."

"Right, Mr. White. I haven't been myself today," he said, getting on the elevator with him.

"Obviously."

"Does Chloe Sullivan work upstairs yet?"

"Chloe Sullivan? I remember her. She showed real potential. She's never worked here, since I've been here. Maybe when Pauline was running things, she did. It seems like you told me one time that she was working at a paper in Houston."

Clark sighed. Chloe might've been able to help him, although he didn't think anybody from this world could help. This wasn't only the future. It was an alternate future and they weren't the same people. Other than marrying Lana, he wasn't sure what all had changed or maybe things had changed because this Clark had been able to marry Lana.

Clark stepped off the elevator and began hunting for his desk. There were so many. He finally found the one with the nameplate Clark Kent. He still had a hard time believing he was a reporter, but he had spent a lot of time at the Torch and at the Daily Planet, helping Chloe.

There was one picture on his desk. It was of Anthony and another little boy, who was Anthony's age. It must've been one of Anthony's friends. It was strange, but Anthony's friend looked more like him than Anthony did. He looked closely at Anthony's friend. The little boy looked sweet, but his big, blue eyes looked so sad.

"Kent, get in here!" came Perry White's voice.

Clark started to head for the office and bumped into Jimmy Olsen, a familiar and pleasant face.

"Sorry, CK."

Clark finally made it to the office.

"I know why you've been trying to play hooky. I figured out your little secret," Perry said.

"What secret, sir?"

"Your wife called and said to make sure you left work on time. You're going to the governor's function."

"Yes, but—"

"No buts, Kent. I know articles for the society page don't exactly win Pulitzers, but they're important too. This is an exclusive event and it's closed to the press. We'll be the only paper with a reporter there."

"But—"

"And to show you what a good boss I am, I'm going to let you go home early, but I want you to come back tonight and write it up for the paper tomorrow."

"But—"

"I'll give you an extra big story Monday on some big crime, okay? Good. That'll be all."

Clark got back on the elevator. He really had to get back now. He didn't know how to write articles. He had only ever written for the Torch and it didn't exactly have a society page.


	4. Chapter 4

Clark stood in the ballroom of the governor's mansion with Lana. He pulled at his tie. Ties were so uncomfortable. They had only been in there 10 minutes and he was ready to go. Governor Luthor hadn't even come down yet. Lana was talking to a senator and his wife. All the people in here were boring socialites.

"Don't you agree, dear?" Lana asked sweetly.

"Yes," Clark said, who had no idea what he had agreed to.

"I was talking to Mrs. Luthor about her charity work yesterday. She's such a witty young woman, a barrel of laughs," said the senator's wife.

Clark grimaced. Someone had been crazy enough to marry that man, someone with wit? Of course, the voters had been crazy enough to elect him.

"If you like that kind of humor," Lana said.

Clark heard Lex before he got to the double doors. "Behave yourself tonight. These people and this night are important, if I'm going to get reelected."

Lex walked in with none other than Lois Lane on his arm.

Clark knew his mouth must have dropped open. He couldn't help it. His Lois hated Lex more than anyone, especially for being a pseudo politician. Why would she marry him?

Getting a little older hadn't hurt her any. In fact, he thought she had gotten prettier. Her maroon evening gown fit her nicely and the diamond earrings made her eyes sparkle.

Lex had his arm linked with hers. Clark had to fight the urge to rip him off her and beat him senseless. He swore if he put his hands in an inappropriate place or kissed her, he couldn't be held accountable for his actions.

The waiter brought the tray of champagne over to the couple. Lex took one, but Lois didn't. They began making rounds.

"Judge Harris," Lex said, "I'm so glad you could make it. My wife and I have an important announcement to make after dinner."

Lois only smiled and he could tell that she was biting her lip to hold back a sarcastic comment.

They finally made it over to Lana and him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent, it's always a pleasure to see the two of you," Lex said. "You ought to be proud of your wife. She runs LuthorCorp better than I ever could. It leaves me completely free for affairs of the state."

"I'm proud of her," Clark said. "I hope you're proud of your wife."

He tried to make eye contact with Lois, but she kept her eyes on Lex.

"I am, Mr. Kent," and they moved on.

Clark kept looking at Lois as she made her way around the room with Lex. He was hoping they would separate, so he could talk to her.

"Quit staring at her, Clark," Lana hissed.

Clark blushed. He had to remember that this Clark was married to Lana, someone that he was probably in love with.

Dinner came in courses. It started off with a delicious butter squash soup. It moved on to roast beef, scalloped potatoes, baby carrots, and rolls. For dessert, there was a tasty cheese cakes topped with bright red cherries. It was all served with water and a glass of wine. He noticed that Lois didn't touch the wine.

After everyone had finished, Lex stood up and said, "I'm sure everyone's curious about why this party has such a limited guest list. I'm about to make an announcement and I wanted you all to be the first to know. Feel free to print this in the paper, Mr. Kent. My wife and I are expecting a new addition to the family."

Clark choked on the water he had in his mouth. Lana patted his back and muttered, "Great going, Clark."

He knew that Lex and Lois were married, but he hadn't given much thought to that side of their relationship. It was sickening that she would have children with that monster and how dare Lex touch the love of his life that way. It made him so angry that he used his heat vision to heat up Lex's chair. When Lex tried to sit down, he jumped back up because it was really hot. Lex and Lois looked at him disapprovingly. They couldn't have known what he did, could they?

Everyone was chattering excitedly about the baby and congratulating Lex and Lois. They moved back to the ballroom.

Clark didn't care what good manners were and who was married to whom. He didn't even care that it wasn't really his Lois. Lois Lane of every universe should end up with Clark Kent. Granted it seemed like this Clark had married Lana first, but why would she marry the seemingly most evil man on the planet? Why not Oliver or A.C., if she absolutely had to marry somebody else? He took Lois's arm and pulled her put of the room for a private conversation.

"Why, Lois? Why did you marry Lex?"

"Clark, I don't have time for this. Do you realize how bad it looks that you dragged me out here alone?" she said with an angry glare. "I'm sorry that you weren't the first to know, but we have to keep up appearances." She plunged back into the room and he followed.

He pulled her into a corner. "Tell me you love me. You told me not that long ago, although it seems like a lifetime, that you would love me in any set of circumstances. Please, tell me you love me."

She gave him a cold stare and said in an even colder voice, "Are you out of your mind?" She walked away.

His heart felt like it was shattering into a million pieces and only one woman knew how to put it together again. It was yet another reason why he had to get back to his Lois in his world.


	5. Chapter 5

Clark let out a huge sigh. He had gotten that stupid article about the party and the expecting couple done. He had pulled up other articles from the society page and had imitated it as best as he could.

He had spent half the night searching the bedroom for a way to get back home. He had decided that maybe going to sleep again might get him back home, but he woke up the next morning and it hadn't. Lana had never come to bed. It's not that he wasn't grateful because he was. He was just puzzled. They were supposed to be married.

It was Saturday morning. He didn't have to go into work. Lana and Anthony had gone shopping for some things he needed for school. He was using the time to think about how he could get back.

Someone rang the doorbell. It was Lois. She was in a green jacket and skirt and on her lapel was an expensive gold and diamond broach.

"Is Lana home?" she asked rather loudly. "I was hoping she and I could go out to lunch."

"No," he told her. "She and Anthony are out."

She made a point of looking at her watch and clearly demonstrated with her actions that she was thinking. "Do you think I could come in and wait for her?"

"Uh, it might be a while."

"That's okay. I've got time."

Clark moved to the side so she could come in. He realized she probably had an ulterior motive like talking to him about last night.

She walked straight to the couch and sat down. "I suppose you'd like to talk about the baby first." He sat down on the chair, causing her to give him a funny look. "Are you still mad about last night?"

"No, are you?" he asked.

"No. Why aren't you sitting on the couch with me then?"

"I guess I could." He moved over, but made sure he sat at the opposite end.

She rolled her eyes and sighed, obviously thinking he was still mad. "I just found out the day before yesterday and the doctor told Lex and you know Lex."

"But not as well as you do," he muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. So are you hoping for a boy or girl?" he asked, trying to keep the conversation polite.

"As long as it's healthy and happy, it doesn't matter to me. I know Jonathan wants a little brother. I think a girl would be nice but only because we already have a son."

"Jonathan?"

"Yeah, you know, a little 5 year old boy with brown hair and blue eyes and answers to that name."

The boy in the picture he realized. "It was nice of you to name him after my dad, although it's kind of strange that there's a Jonathan Luthor in the world. The names don't seem to go together."

"Well, Mr. Kent was like a dad to me and a good man. I'm sure he would have been proud of his namesake, no matter what his last name is."

"I'm sure you're right. So how is he liking kindergarten? I bet he likes going to school."

"Are you wrestling with another bout of amnesia, Smallville?" she asked with a smile. "Jonathan is tutored and he doesn't like it. I think the benefit of kindergarten is not so much learning colors and numbers but the interaction with peers. I'm still trying to talk Lex into letting him go to school next year."

"Is Lex a good father to him?"

"No," she said in a matter of fact tone.

"He doesn't hit him, does he?" he asked angrily.

"Of course not! If Lex ever laid a finger on him, I'd call the police in a heartbeat, after I brought him within an inch of his life."

Clark could tell she wasn't exaggerating. She meant it.

"He doesn't physically hurt him. It's the emotional abuse, which if you ask me is just as abusive. It wouldn't hurt Lex to tell Jonathan that he loves him or least do something that might demonstrate it. Jonathan told me the other day that he wished his dad was more like Uncle Clark. It broke my heart."

"I can't see why you won't leave Lex."

"You know good and well why." She looked at her watch. "I've got 30 minutes before I have to leave. Do you want to go in your bedroom?"

Clark's eyes widened, but Lois did have a habit of making inappropriate jokes, "I don't think that's very funny."

She shrugged and took off her jacked in a not so innocent way.

Clark blushed and turned his head.

"I still have a shirt on. Clark, if you don't want to, just tell me."

"I think you got the wrong impression last night. When I wanted you to declare your love for me, I had you confused with someone else. Whether or not I'm in love with my wife, I think it's immoral to cheat on her or end a marriage, especially when there's a child involved."

She put the jacket back on. "Feeling guilty about the situation again?"

"You mean adultery? Just a little."

"I understand. I often have to justify it to myself, but I think that when a wedding has an unwilling party, it isn't a true marriage."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought we'd talked about this? Are you sure you're okay?"

"Humor me," he said, wanting to know everything. "Pretend I don't know anything about anything."

"When you found Lex and Lana together on your wedding day, the only reason you went through with it was because she told you she was pregnant with your baby."

"And she wasn't?"

"She was pregnant with Lex's baby and she didn't want to deal with an embarrassing situation. You only married her because you thought Anthony was yours and I don't think Lana really knew the baby's paternity. The DNA test wasn't until later."

"Lana did that to me?"

"I know, she started off very sweet and I know every person chooses to be good or bad, but I can't help think if she had never met Lex, she wouldn't be so corrupted."

"So how did you get together with Lex?"

"Well, Jonathan played a big part in that. We were young and stupid and when you told me what happened and how the baby wasn't really yours, I told you how I felt about you and you told me how you felt about me and we let things happen that shouldn't have happened. Don't get me wrong. I don't regret Jonathan for a second. He was an unplanned blessing, but Lana found out I was pregnant and guessed that you were the father and figured other people would guess it too. She went to Lex and told him that she didn't want people to know her husband had a mistress and she told him about your powers. If I didn't marry Lex, he would've told the world your secret and that wouldn't have only hurt you but Jonathan too. I had to marry him and I have to stay married just like you have to stay married to Lana. Lex liked the idea because after he completed his term as senator, he wanted to run for governor and showing that you're a family man helps. As soon as he's old enough, I think he's going to run for president, which is going to majorly suck for everybody and I do mean everybody in the world. I love you, Clark, and I know you love me. We can't legally get married, but I'd like to think we're married in our hearts. I think God forgives us, considering the circumstances were beyond our control. We're only ever with each other and soon we're going to have two beautiful children. You've got to take what life hands you."

"How did Lex become senator in the first place?"

"When your dad died."

"Why didn't Mom take over his seat?"

"I guess with your wedding and baby she was busy, so they held a special election and that time Lex won."

"Does Mom know about us and her real grandchild?"

"No one does except us and our so called spouses. We've talked about this too. Your mom can't know for her own safety. Lex is a lunatic, an evil lunatic."

"I don't like the way things are, but it's not my place to condemn it or condone it. At least I can say I understand it now."

"Good," she said, placing her arms around him.

He stood up. "Don't take this the wrong way. I am in love with Lois Lane, but if we did anything right now, it would be a kind of adultery and not against Lana."

"I don't understand. What's the matter with you? You haven't been yourself today or last night."

"You're right and you need to wait until I'm my old self again before we discuss this further."

She looked hurt. He couldn't stand it when she looked that way. He wanted to take her in his arms and comfort her, but it wasn't his Lois. He and his Lois would be married, if he had any choice in the matter, and furthermore their honeymoon would be the first time they consummated their relationship. Things seemed to go wrong if you didn't as this world so aptly proved. They wouldn't end up like this Clark and Lois, especially for the sake of their children.

"I should be getting back anyway. Tell Lana that Lex wants to get together to 'work' with her tomorrow. I told him we'd take the boys to church."

"That's ironic."

"They don't have to turn out like their parents," she said. "I'll pick you and Anthony up tomorrow."

After she went out the door, he went into the bedroom.

"Okay," he said out loud. "Lois and I would have loved each other in any scenario. I get it. My question was answered. I can tell my Lois that with confidence. Can I go home now, whoever is responsible for this?"

There was no answer. He hoped that wasn't a no.


	6. Chapter 6

Lana had already left. He was waiting with Anthony. Lois came in a limousine, complete with a chauffeur. It was very nice and roomy inside. The boys looked excited to see each other and wanted to sit together.

"We can't honestly be going to church in a limousine," Clark said.

"Why not? We've done it before. We don't go to a poor, country church after all. It's a rich person's church."

"It's specifically for rich people?"

"Well, they don't have a sign up but yes. As bad it sounds, in a way it's kind of necessary. Money and power is a sad but true part of life and you have to stay in your own social circle for safety issues. The Bible says that it is easier for a camel to go through the eye of a needle than it is for a rich man to enter the kingdom of God. It's not impossible. It's referring to an entrance made for camels to get through the city wall, not a sewing needle. It's a tight squeeze but very possible, so don't knock rich church goers and you're not exactly in the poor house yourself, mister. "

When they got there, the children sat between them in the pew. Clark began to squirm uncomfortably when he discovered the sermon was on adultery. It was the story of David and Bathsheba. He could swear the preacher was looking right at him, but that was most likely his guilty conscious. He wasn't the one in sin, not really. The kids began to hit each other playfully.

"Boys," Lois whispered, "behave yourselves or you're going to have to separate and Clark will give you a whipping."

They looked at Clark a little suspiciously like they didn't quite believe he would, but they were quiet for the rest of the time.

The pastor shook their hands as they left and asked where Lana and Lex were at.

"They had some stuff to work on regarding LuthorCorp, as usual," Lois told him.

Once they were in the limo, Lois checked her cell phone. "No text message," she said. "Lex said he would send me one when they were done. Did you want to get something to eat?"

"I guess," he told her and the kids cheered.

"We can get something from McDonalds and then take it to the park to eat."

"You're a billionaire's wife. You could eat anywhere you want," Clark said, "and you choose something off the dollar menu?"

"Never underestimate the taste of cheap hamburgers."

sss

Clark and Lois sat on the park bench, eating their Big Macs, while the kids played on the playground with their happy meal toys.

"You didn't look like you had a good time at church," Lois commented.

"It was okay."

"I feel so sorry for the preacher, but I'm glad he can stay so focused on his work."

"Why do you feel sorry for him?" Clark asked.

"What do you mean why? His wife just passed away. He doesn't have any kids, so he's alone now. It's got to be hard. I don't think it helps to have women come by to cook and clean for him. It has to remind him that his wife is gone. I know his faith is strong and he knows that he'll see her again, but it doesn't keep it from hurting. I wouldn't be surprised if he changes churches for a fresh start. Clark, what's wrong with you?"

"What?"

"Why do I have to keep explaining everything to you?"

He looked at her. There was a mixture of frustration and worry in her eyes. He knew he could trust Lois, so he decided to tell her the truth. She might be able to help him get back. Two heads were better than one.

"I'm Clark, but I'm from an alternate universe."

She put his hand on his head to check for a fever.

"You know I don't get fevers."

"I guess anything is possible, especially where you're concerned and it would explain things. What's it like in your world?"

"I think things all branched off on election day. Lana was killed when I told her my secret and we got engaged. She wasn't able to handle it. I went back in time and fixed it, but then Dad died. I guess in your world Dad died the first time. Lana began to date Lex and got pregnant with his baby, but they broke up eventually. She actually found out my secret anyway, but we're only friends. She's a good woman unlike this Lana. She was misguided for a little while, but she eventually grew into a strong, moral woman. Mom took over Dad's seat, not Lex. Chloe still works at the Daily Planet. I bet your Chloe left because she didn't want to watch the terrible mistakes we were making. You and I are dating and you work for the Daily Planet. Isn't it amazing how much things can change from one different choice?"

"It sounds like your world is better," she said a tad wistfully.

"It is," he quickly assured her. Perhaps too quickly because she got a sad look on her face.

"How did you get here?" she asked.

"I'm not really sure. I arrived Friday morning. The night before, my Lois wanted to know if I thought we would still be in love if I had gotten married to Lana. So I'm guessing that this was a way to answer that question, but I can't get back."

"Strange. I wonder if Lana hadn't cheated on you and you two had gotten married if you would've still gotten together."

"We would have kept our feelings to ourselves I suppose, but don't go asking questions like that again before I get sent to another alternate universe to answer it."

She laughed, "In my opinion, I don't think one like that exists. You're going to think I'm a foolish romantic, but I think us being together is destiny. The situations, times, and choices can change, but we'll still end up together because it's meant to be."

"I think I see what you mean. Jor-El is always telling me about my destiny. I guess you're a part of that."

"I believe so. Events may seem random and chaotic, but I think they're more controlled than people realize. You were spared having to go through a marriage that wouldn't have worked out. I wish my Clark and I had been spared."

"It reminds me of a country song."

"Dare I ask what country song?"

" 'Unanswered Prayers.' It's about a man who would've done anything to be with his high school sweetheart but couldn't because of circumstances beyond his control. He runs into her years later with his wife and he realizes in retrospect that she wasn't the one for him. He loves his wife with his whole heart and if he had married the girl, he wouldn't have been happy. It has a line that says 'the Lord knows what He's doing after all.'"

"Yeah, I don't really listen to country, but it sounds like a fitting song. How are you going to get back?"

"I have no idea. I was hoping you would have a suggestion."

"Following the previous line of thought, maybe there's a reason you're here and you haven't completed it yet."

"Like what? I have the answer to Lois' question."

"Maybe it's bigger than that. Maybe you're supposed to help get this universe straightened out."

"You believe that?"

"Maybe it's wishful thinking on my part. We've often thought about how to fix it countless times, but there doesn't seem to be a way out. It's like we're in quicksand, the longer we wait, the harder it gets to get out. Maybe a Clark that hasn't gotten stuck is what we need to pull us out."

"It's worth a try for my sake and yours."


	7. Chapter 7

"Wake up," said one of the female servants outside the door. "Mrs. Luthor, you have an important phone call."

Lois sat up and ran her fingers through her hair. The knocking continued. "Mrs. Luthor?"

"I heard you. I'll get it in here."

She saw her phone line blinking. She hoped Lex was already out of the house. She hated when he eavesdropped on her calls. His bedroom was next to hers, so she should know if he had been up and stirring, but she was a heavy sleeper. It was 8:10; he should've already left the house.

"Lois Luthor," she stated, as she answered it.

"I wish you wouldn't answer your phone like that," Clark said.

"It is my name and a handy one at that. I didn't have to change my initials."

"Lucky you. Listen, what have you got planned for today?"

"A couple of things. I have a ladies luncheon to go to."

He snorted from contained laughter.

"What's so funny?" she demanded.

"Nothing. I just got this funny image of you sipping tea with some old ladies and comparing first families."

"That's about what it's like. I thought sure they would have kicked me and my snarky comments out of there years ago, but I think a lot of it goes over their heads and the richer and more connections you have, the more likely they are to overlook your quirks. I also have a Red Cross meeting at 4:00 to attend, not a busy day at all. Why?"

"Mr. White gave me a story to cover and I was hoping you would come along."

"You're joking, right?"

"No. I think you reporting is a great way to becoming more like it is in my universe. My Lois is happiest covering a story. It won't do much for our relationship, but it'll give us more time together to reflect on how to solve the problem."

"I want to, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"Lex has a public image of me that he wants to keep and that is one of a homemaker and hostess. It wouldn't be good for his campaign if I spent my time getting into dangerous situations for the sake of a story and let's be real. I get in enough of those without investigating."

"It's just a robbery story and I'll be with you."

"It's not myself that I worry about. It's Jonathan. That's been the primary reason why we've never done anything that might make Lex angry."

"If things are ever going to change, we have to take risks. I can protect Jonathan. Can Jonathan do anything to protect himself?"

"No. He's perfectly normal. Not that I'm implying you're not. I just mean he takes after my side of the family."

Clark laughed, "I understand. We can take him to my mom's house, so he won't be anywhere near Lex, in case he should find out and I'll have Jimmy help to keep a watch on Lex."

"Well…"

"It's up to you, but I really think you should."

"Okay. I'll meet you a block down from the Planet in half an hour. I've got to cancel Jonathan's lessons and my stuff."

sss

"I'm glad to see you didn't bring the chauffeur," Clark said when Lois stepped out of her dark red Cadillac. Jonathan was in the back seat.

"I don't take him everywhere, especially on an investigation. Where's your car?"

"Up the street. I can fly us to Mom's. My body at home is still working on it, but this one can do it. At least that's what Lana said. Otherwise, it's going to take too long."

She motioned to the back seat.

"He doesn't know about the powers?" Clark asked

"No. When do you have to turn in your story?"

"1:00."

"It's 8:43 now. I can get us there and back in an hour and a half," she said confidently.

"Yeah, right."

"I can. I know shortcuts and I'm a fast driver, who knows where the cop lookout points are. Get in the backseat with Jonathan, so people are less likely to see us together."

Clark got in against his better judgment.

22 minutes later, they were halfway there.

"Sorry, you had to miss school," Clark said to Jonathan to break the silence. Looking at the scenery wasn't an option. It was nothing but a blur.

"That's okay. I don't like Mr. Rhodes. He won't let me play, just work. I'm glad I got the day off."

"But he gave you a book of letters to trace," Lois said. "He wants you to grow up smart, so you better have it done when I come back for you."

"I know, Mommy. Where are you taking me?"

"You get to meet Uncle Clark's mommy."

"I don't like meeting new people."

"I know, sweetheart, but you'll like Mrs. Kent. She's very motherly."

"She's like you?" Jonathan asked.

"I forgot your definition of mother is warped," she laughed. "She's more like Beaver's mother."

"Mr. Rhodes taught me about beavers. She's like an animal?" he asked confused.

"Just wait until you meet her."

"He's never even met my mother?" Clark asked.

"No, I haven't talked to Mrs. Kent in years, ever since I got married. I'm kind of nervous about seeing her again."

"Don't worry. Sometimes I think Mom likes you better than she likes me."

"That's a lie. Quit trying to make me feel better."

"It was a slight exaggeration, but she does like you."

Lois wasn't so sure when she saw Mrs. Kent's unsmiling face at the door. 5 years had put deeper creases on her face and a little gray in her hair.

"This is my son, Jonathan," Lois announced, trying to keep the anxiety out of her voice.

Martha smiled at the little boy and said hi. Jonathan blushed and hid his face behind his mother.

"He's a little shy," Lois told her.

"It's okay. Clark was like that too. Why don't all of you come in for a few minutes?"

"We've really got to go, Mom, but I can't thank you enough for agreeing to watch him."

"Just stay a few minutes until Jonathan gets more comfortable."

Clark looked at Lois to see what she thought. She nodded and they stepped in.

"I baked some chocolate chip cookies. Do you like them?" she asked Jonathan.

He nodded but still clung to Lois.

Lois whispered jokingly to Clark, "If the cookies don't win him over, nothing will."

"What are you two up to together?" Martha asked with suspicion in her voice.

"Clark's covering a story and he thought my skills would be helpful."

"Really? Here's some cookies and milk, honey," she said, putting Jonathan at the table. "He doesn't look very much like Lex."

"Wait until he gets older and goes bald. Then you'll see the resemblance," Lois said.

Jonathan grabbed his hair. "I'm going to lose my hair, Mommy?"

"I was just joking with Mrs. Kent, sweetheart. You're not going to lose your hair."

He looked relieved and went back to his cookies and milk.

Martha took Lois and Clark into the living room. "Why are you letting me see him after all these years?"

"It was an emergency," Lois said, "and it was Clark's idea."

"You don't have to defend yourself. I'm not upset about it. I'm upset that it took this long. You were like a daughter to me and it hurt that you broke off contact with me and never let me see your son, my husband's namesake."

"I know it was an awful thing to do, but I thought you wouldn't want to talk to me after I married Lex."

"It's true that I don't approve of your husband, but that doesn't mean I never wanted to see you again."

"If you only knew the whole story," Lois muttered.

"What?" Martha asked.

"Listen, I'd like to catch up," Lois said, "but now's not a good time."

"I understand," she said, although she clearly wanted to talk with Lois some more.

Clark hugged his alternate mom, and he and Lois told Jonathan goodbye and they left.

"So somebody stole a painting from this little museum?" Lois asked during the ride back. "Why? It's hardly an expensive one. You'd be lucky to get 500 for it. It's not even the best one in the museum. There's some that are worth a whole lot more."

"That's what we have to find out. I was thinking we could start by interviewing the museum curator."

They got to the museum and interviewed the elderly curator, but she was completely baffled by the robbery. She said that while it was a pretty painting and a good example of the impressionistic style, it was an unknown artist. Names were everything when it came to art and just as important as the work itself.

"Now what?" Lois asked when they left the museum.

"I don't know. You're the reporter."

"Your Lois is the reporter. I only ever wrote for the Torch."

"Well, we're in the same boat then. I scanned the room for clues but didn't find any. I suppose we could compile a list of known art thieves and check them out. If we can find the suspect, it would be a good start."

"Sounds good to me. If anything, you could write an article on why the robbery is strange and how the police don't know who did it."

Clark's cell phone went off. "Oh, hi. Is everything okay?"

"Who is it?" Lois asked.

Clark held up a finger for her to wait. "That's not good…Don't get mad at me…I know we should have told you. We'll talk about it when we pick him up. Bye…bye, Mom."

"What did she want? What's the matter?"

"It's nothing too major. Mom figured out Jonathan's paternity when he lifted the tractor up."

Lois shut her eyes and shook her head. "This is bad on so many levels."


	8. Chapter 8

"This is impossible, Clark," Lois said. "Who knew there were so many art kleptomaniacs in one city? This is assuming they're from this area and have been caught before."

Clark exited out of the internet on the library computer. "You're right. So what do we do?"

"I suggest we talk about it over lunch. If we can't figure out how to narrow the search or come at it from a new angle or lead, there's nothing left for you to do but face your boss."

"I guess. Where do you want to eat?"

"Joe's Place," she said without hesitation.

"Isn't that in a bad part of town?"

"They've got really good sandwiches."

He looked at her skeptically.

"If the thief was a common criminal, we might pick up a clue or two. Besides, we can't accidentally run into somebody we know when we're not supposed to be together."

"I don't think a pregnant lady should go."

"I'm no lady."

"I'm serious."

"So am I. We're just going for a quick meal. Nothing is going to happen and if it does, you'll be there to protect me," she said, batting her eyes flirtatiously, "Superman."

He sighed. He could resist her teasing and her anger sometimes, but whenever she switched to her more feminine, vulnerable side, he caved every time. She knew it too. "Fine and did you just call me Superman?"

She grinned. "It's a pet name I have for my Clark. You don't like it?"

"I guess it's better than something like pooky."

She stood up. "Let's go, pooky."

sss

Lois carefully examined her glass. It was dirty with dishwater and the smell of beer was present even though it was milk. "Maybe this wasn't such a great idea."

Clark bravely bit into his turkey sandwich. "You were right about the sandwiches being good."

Lois had never really eaten here before, but if Clark was brave enough to try it, so was she. "The turkey isn't bad at that. If only the cup was clean enough to drink out of."

"We can get something to drink somewhere else." He got a look on his face that said he heard something.

"What's the matter?"

"There's some shooting going on a couple of blocks away."

"Do we need to leave?" she asked.

"No. I'll be right back."

"Going to cover it for the paper?"

"Something like that. Promise you won't go anywhere and to holler if you need it?"

"I guess."

Clark sped there and took all the guns away from the fighting gang members. No one was injured and before they knew what was happening, they had been whisked to police headquarters. The gang members were stunned for a couple of seconds, wondering what was going on. They got scared and turned themselves in, figuring jail was safer than whatever that thing had been. Clark was back in under a minute.

"That was fast. What did you do?"

"Took some criminals off the streets."

She gave him a funny look and whispered, "Not with your powers I hope."

He looked confused. "What else?"

"Clark, I know you want to be heroic. My Clark has that same problem, but if this got back to Lana…"

"She doesn't want me using my powers?"

"She's afraid they'll find out your origins and in turn, they'll think Anthony has the same origins and dissect him before she can tell them otherwise."

"What do you think?"

"I think the world could use a hero like you but not at your expense or Anthony's."

"You think they would try to dissect us?"

"You know as well as I do that there are bad people out there. 90 percent of them are probably in here and the other 10 percent work for my husband. Someone you definitely don't want knowing that you're using your abilities."

"It's not like people see me. I do it quickly."

"It only takes one time with one wrong person seeing."

"Maybe you're right."

"I'm always right," she said with a smile.

"But what if I had a disguise?"

"I didn't think about that," she said with a curious look.

"Like the Green Arrow."'

"Who's that?"

"Of course, you didn't—because of—right."

"What?"

"It's this guy who's skilled in archery and goes around doing good deeds. He wears a green hood and has a voice changer."

"You mean Sherwood from Star City?"

"Sherwood? Oh, I forgot you wouldn't have been the one to name him."

"I'm not a bog fan of Sherwood. He's a bandit and I've never thought it smart for superheroes to wear masks. It just makes people more determined to find out who the person behind the mask is."

"Then how do you disguise yourself?"

"A costume is enough and you can hide your real self with something like glasses."

"Glasses?" he said, clearly not convinced.

"People believe only want they want to believe and I think you'd look rather cute in glasses. Something for you to think about in your universe. You can't make a decision like that for my Clark."

"I know, but I have a hard time believing this Clark can look the other way when he knows he can save someone."

"He doesn't want to do anything to endanger his family. I'm sure if he could find a way to help people, he would. It's one of the many reasons I love him. I'll be sure to suggest it to him when you go back."

Clark looked at his watch. "Great. One hour to go. It'll take that long to figure out how to write the article."

"Sorry, I'm not much help."

He gave her a smile. "You're very helpful."

They ate the rest of the meal in silence. Clark finished first. He tuned into the conversation at the bar.

"I got a tattoo last night," said a man to a buddy of his.

"Oh, yeah? Where at?"

"On my chest. As soon as it heals, I'll show it to you. I get a new one every time I pull a job."

The friend snorted. "What happens when you run out of places to put them?"

"I'll make them smaller."

"What job did you pull?"

"I stole a painting from a little museum."

"Why?"

"I got paid a 1000 for doing it by Howard Harrington."

"The millionaire? What does he want it for?"

"When somebody pays me a thousand grand, I don't ask too many questions. Did you see that good-looking broad in the corner?"

"Yeah, she's pretty hot, but she and the guy she's with have wedding rings. He looks muscular. Husbands don't usually take it real well when you hit on their wives. I don't want to mess with him."

"Me neither. There's plenty of other chicks in here."

Clark turned his attention to Lois. "Do you know a Howard Harrington?"

"Sure. Lex goes golfing with him. He's an old blueblood. Why?"

"We've got the story. I'll explain later. Let's go."

They tipped the cops off and sure enough he was in possession of the painting. It was actually _The Just Judges_ and had been covered expertly with a false painting. Howard Harrington's grandfather had been friends with the original thief and the secret had been passed down through the family. Howard decided to take it. It would be the talk of the art world and the Daily Planet would have the story first. They also caught the guy at Joe's Place. He wouldn't be getting anymore tattoos for awhile.

Clark and Lois managed to write a decent article between them. Clark focused more on the spelling and grammar and Lois focused on the clever phrasing. The story got turned in on time but just barely. They were excited. They had investigated and written a story well together and had fun in the process. They had to refrain from hugging and twirling each other in delight.

Lois suddenly got very serious. "Now comes the hard part."

"What do you mean?"

"Facing your mother."


	9. Chapter 9

"You know what's strange?" Lois said, as they pulled in the driveway. "I would rather be in the middle of a battlefield right now than getting ready to have this conversation with your mother."

He laughed, "The battlefield is probably safer."

"Ha, ha," she said.

"I doubt she'll be as angry as she will be disappointed. Think back to the teachers you've had. Who was the more effective in hurting you, the ones who ranted and raved or the ones you didn't want to let down because they liked you."

"I don't think I ever had a teacher that liked me, but I get your point." She inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled. "Let's get this over with. Wait a second, are you going to tell her you're a Clark from an alternate universe?"

"No. There's no need to drag more people into this and worry her unnecessarily. I'll pretend to be this Clark."

They knocked on the door and Martha took no time in opening it.

"Jonathan's taking a nap," she told them. "We're completely free to discuss the situation."

Clark stifled a laugh, when Lois looked at him wryly and whispered, "Joy."

They sat down at the kitchen table.

"I have a lot of things to ask," Martha said, "but the first is why on earth didn't you tell me and let me see my own grandson, my son's flesh and blood?"

Lois with her eyes downcast, which wasn't something she did very often, said, "It's a long and complicated story."

"I've got the time and intellect to sort it out."

Lois had the courage to look up and speak, when Clark grasped her hand in a friendly gesture. "We didn't tell you because we couldn't. It's a dangerous secret. The only people that know are me, Clark, Lex, and Lana. You know now, but you have to keep it a secret too."

"You're never going to tell Jonathan?" Martha asked. "I think he has the right to know who his father is."

"If he begins to develop all the powers," Lois said, "we may not have a choice but for now, he can't know. We'll tell him his strength is a gift that he'll have to keep secret. I'll have to talk to Lex about it."

"What?" Clark said, turning to look at her. "You can't tell him about Jonathan's strength."

"I don't have an alternative."

"Lois, please. I don't trust that man—"

"And I do?"

"That's not what I meant. I just have a funny feeling that Lex would do something awful if he found out."

"Like what? He knows about your powers. I'm sure he's aware that it's a possibility that Jonathan will inherit them."

"Please. Can you just put it off? When Jonathan wakes up, I'll talk to him about keeping it a secret."

Lois didn't say anything but by her indignant silence, she had as much as agreed to it.

"Well, now that that's worked out, it's back to my questions. I still can't believe all those holidays you," Martha said, looking at Clark, "Lana, and Anthony came to visit and acted like the perfect, happy family, it was all a lie. Is Anthony even yours?"

Clark shook his head no and muttered, "Lex is," and then he fixated his eyes on the fridge. He didn't dare look at his mother's face.

"So if your children didn't come from your marriages, why are you still married? I assume that Clark is also the father of the one you're carrying now."

Lois cleared her throat nervously, "They were never real marriages. They're more like business arrangements for the public's benefit. We can't get divorces for a number of reasons."

"Clark and Lois, look at me. If you share a child and love each other, you have to do everything to be together. Think about Jonathan and Anthony, when they get older and find out the truth and the truth always comes out, they're going to have a false idea about what love and honesty is. Lies are never good for anybody."

"We know, Mom, and believe me we're doing everything we can to fix it. It's just that Lex knows my secret, including my weakness to kryptonite, because Lana tells him everything. Until we're sure Lex and Lana aren't a threat to us, there's not much we can do."

Martha gave them a sympathetic look. "You're both adults. You have to do what you think is best. As much as I'd like to make your decisions for you, I can't. I just have one more question. Do you have a picture that I can have of my grandson?"

Lois smiled and pulled a wallet from her pocketbook. A chain link of pictures that touched the floor came out. She spread it along the table, so that Martha could see all the pictures. She pulled out one of him as a baby and the most recent. "Remind me to replace my pictures, Clark."

He smiled and nodded.

"Mrs. Kent, you'll have to be very careful. I know it goes against the grandma code of ethics, but you can't display the pictures. If Lana and Lex ever suspected you knew, it's hard to tell what would happen."

"I understand. I'm better at keeping secrets than you think."

Lois gave Clark a momentary look. "Of course, you are. Now that you know about Jonathan, I'll try and let you see him when I can, but I'm afraid that can't be very often. Today alone was taking a major chance. When the new baby is born, I'll definitely make an effort to let you see them."

Martha nodded and did her best not to look disappointed.

"Mommy!" Jonathan said, running in and throwing his arms around her. "Guess what? I lifted up a tractor when Mrs. Kent was showing me the barn."

"I know. Uncle Clark is going to talk to you about it on the way home. Did you have a nice time?"

"Yeah."

"Thank Mrs. Kent and then we have to go. It's getting late."

He looked shyly at Martha and said softly, "Thank you, Mrs. Kent."

"It was no problem, sweetheart. I liked having you and if Clark is your uncle, that makes me an honorary grandmother. Would you like to call me Grandma?"

He looked at her with wide eyes. "Really? I've never had a grandma before. I've got 2 grandpas, but Grandpa Luthor is in prison and Grandpa Lane isn't any fun because he thinks I'm a solider."

Lois pressed her lips tightly together to keep from laughing. Kids were so bluntly honest.

"Really," she replied.

"Thank you, Mrs.—I mean Grandma," he said.

"Remember though that you can only call her that when we go see her," Lois said. "Daddy doesn't want to know that you have a grandma now and he also doesn't want to know where we've been. If he asks, just say we decided to take a day off."

" 'kay."

Martha hugged all 3 of them goodbye.

sss

Clark went into work the next morning. Yesterday had certainly been eventful and accomplished a lot, but was he any closer to getting out of this universe?

"Kent. In my office. Now!"

He wondered amusedly why the editor of a newspaper didn't speak in complete sentences.

"I read your article from yesterday."

"Was it okay, sir?" Clark asked.

"It was better than okay. It was great."

Clark breathed a sigh of relief. For a second, he thought Perry White was onto something.

"I just want to know who wrote that article."

He had been relieved too soon. "I beg your pardon?"

"Come on, Kent. I've been reading your articles for years. They have an eloquent, intelligent prose brimming with emotional depth. The article I got was witty with clever twisting of words. It was brutally honest. It was clearly straightforward and I liked the style, but it wasn't yours."

Clark saw no way out. "I'm sorry, sir. I was pressed for time, so I had a friend help me write it.

"I gathered that much."

"This friend also helped me investigate. I can understand if you want to fire me."

"Fire you? Why would I want to do that? You're good at your job and for the most part, I don't care how you get your stories as long as they're good and in on time. Good journalists use whoever they can and whatever methods they can to get a story. However, I want your words to tell your story from now on. I don't pay other people to write your stories."

"Yes, sir."

"Does this friend of yours work at another paper or here? I didn't recognize the style."

"Uh. No. This friend isn't really a journalist."

"Does he want to be?"

" 'He' never really said, but I imagine deep down he does. He's definitely got the talent for it."

"If I offered him a job, do you think he might take it?"

"I don't know. He's going to be having a baby soon."

"So? I'm sure his wife can handle it without his help. He's done his part. Now he needs a good job to support the kid. Where does he work now?"

"Nowhere, his spouse supports them. I really doubt he'll take it, sir, but I'll suggest it to him. He's definitely in no position to take it anytime soon."

"Well, just tell him if he ever wants a job, it'll be open for him."

"I will."

"I've got a whopper of a story for you today. You can take a few days to investigate this one."

"What is it?"

"I suspect our governor, Lex Luthor, of some big time corruption and I'm not the only one."

Clark tugged nervously at his collar. "Is that so?"

"You and your wife are friends with him and if anyone can get to the corruption, you can."

"I really think you're mistaken."

"I don't think so, and it's your job to prove me right or wrong."

Clark sat back down at this desk. Things seemed to be getting worse and worse, but if he did manage to find some proof of major corruption that would put Lex away for life, it might be exactly what he needed to get out of here.


	10. Chapter 10

"No."

"Just listen for a minute, Lois," Clark pleaded.

"I don't have to listen. It's a stupid, dangerous idea."

"I'm usually on the other end of these conversations, but I have to get back to my world. I'd do anything."

"Even die?"

"I have powers."

"But you're not immortal. You don't think Lex keeps his safe lined with lead and kryptonite? There is no possible way for you to go through his papers."

"So what am I supposed to do? Give up and accept that I'm doomed to this life?"

"No, I'm going to go through his papers."

"Absolutely not."

"Clark, if I get caught, I've halfway got an excuse. I'm his wife."

"It's too dangerous."

"But it wasn't too dangerous for you? That's hypocritical."

"Lois, I could never forgive myself if something happened to you and don't forget that you're responsible for 2 lives now."

"It's not like I'm hanging out in suicide slum or jumping out of an airplane. I'll be in my own house and Lex will be gone. If he catches me, so what? Murdering your wife and allegedly unborn child wouldn't be a good political move."

"I guess not."

"Relax. It'll be a piece of cake. Now fly back home to your wife and son," she said, motioning toward her open bedroom window.

"Be careful. Oh, and Perry White told me to tell you that you can have a job at the Daily Planet anytime you want. He knew someone else wrote that article."

"I wish I could take it, but it's out of the question. Tell him thanks but no thanks."

"I mean it about being careful," he warned, as he leaped out of the window and flew high enough that people wouldn't know it was a person was flying.

sss

Clark, Lana, and Anthony were eating their supper in an uncomfortable silence.

"Hey, Daddy," Anthony said, breaking the silence. "Uncle Lex said if I get straight E's on my report cards, he would get me a four-wheeler."

"I think you're a little young for a four-wheeler."

"But Daddy—"

"No buts. You could get hurt on one of those things. Maybe he can get you a bike instead."

"Clark, if Lex wants him to have one, he can have one."

Clark didn't bother to argue with her. It was clear to him that this Clark had no say in how Anthony was raised and how Jonathan was raised was limited too. How this Clark could have tolerated it for all these years, he had no idea.

The silence that settled again was broken by the phone ringing.

"I'll get it," Clark said. It was Jonathan.

"Uncle Clark?"

"What's the matter? Is your mom okay?"

"She's okay. She doesn't know I'm on the phone. Daddy isn't going to eat with us because he's working. He's always working. Will you come eat with us, please? We're having beef stew. It's really good."

"I—"

The sound of a swinging door and Lois' voice interrupted him.

"Jonathan Samuel Luthor! Who gave you permission to call somebody? Who are you talking to?"

"Uncle Clark."

She took the phone. "Get in there and start eating before your food gets cold and be sure you say grace."

Clark heard the patter of Jonathan's feet leaving the room and Lois said, "I'm sorry, Clark. He shouldn't have called you. I suppose I should be glad he didn't call 911, but you're really going to get it from Lana."

"He's right you know. I should be eating with my family or rather this Clark should."

"And you are."

"Lo—"

"For now anyway. Listen, Clark, I have to go. I'm sure you do too. Bye."

If only Clark and Lois could get together here, the proper way but he didn't see it happening in the near future and therefore he didn't see getting out in the near future. He sighed and rejoined his fake family at the table.

sss

Lois took a couple of bites of beef stew for the baby's sake, but she wasn't hungry. She was thinking about going through Lex's papers. She might as well get it over with. Lex never came home this early.

She could have called Jonathan's nanny in with the intercom, but she preferred the good old fashioned way of yelling. "Mrs. Ferguson!" Mrs. Ferguson was a sweet, elderly widow. Lois loved her and she was then only one in the house hold that she trusted with Jonathan. To be truthful, she probably didn't need the woman. Lois preferred to take care of her own child. There was the occasional need for a babysitter though. As sweet as Mrs. Ferguson was, she was no defense for Jonathan when Lex went on the rampage and yelled at Jonathan and then proceeded to break some of his toys. She was good with the little things, however, and when the new baby came along, she would probably be indispensable. And even if she could have found someone who could stand up to Lex, Lois didn't have the heart to fire her. She would probably be on staff when the kids were in their 20s.

"Mrs. Ferguson, do you mind helping Jonathan get ready for bed when he finishes eating?"

"Not at all. It would be a pleasure, dear. It's what I get paid for. Are you going to finish eating? You're eating for two you know."

"I'll eat some more later. Thank you for your help," she said, as she was going out the door.

Lois went into the forbidden part of the house, Lex's office, and touched the forbidden safe. She felt a little like Belle from Beauty and the Beast when she goes to the forbidden west wing and touches the forbidden rose. She expected the beast to come raging in here any second, but she knew it was just jumpiness on her part. Besides, the beast had a better side in the end, Lex didn't and not to mention the house wasn't full of live, animated objects. She tried to clear her head of the rambling thoughts and focus on the task at hand. She really needed to stop watching so many Disney movies with Jonathan all the time. She was starting to compare her life with cartoon characters. How sad was that?

The combination to the safe was Anthony's birthday. It was a little bit of luck for guessing it on her part and a lot of Lex's stupidity on his part at picking such a simple and predictable combination. She rummaged through the papers. She wasn't surprised to find tons of illegal business dealings, but was that enough to keep him in prison for a long enough time with his lawyers? It also incriminated a number of other people that worked for Lex, including Lana. She shook her head sadly. Poor Anthony.

A chill went up her spine when she heard the click of a gun.

"I always knew your nosiness would get you in trouble one of these days, honey bunch," Lex said. "I also knew it would be the day you died."


	11. Chapter 11

Lois slowly turned around to face Lex and set the papers down on the desk. "You wouldn't dare."

"Care to bet on it, my dear?"

"If you murder me, you can kiss your political career goodbye."

"I thought about that, but then I realized that the public would sympathize with me and thereby increase my approval rating."

"Sympathize?"

"Yes. I can see the headlines now. Governor Loses Family When Crazy Fascist Breaks Into Home And Shoots Them To Death. Of course, I would include Jonathan in this. It's a good thing he hasn't inherited his father's abilities."

"First of all, that headline is ridiculously long and I wouldn't be so sure about Jonathan."

"Nice try, but you're just trying to stall me. It's wonderfully lucky that I came home early for once. I had a gut instinct I suppose. Don't worry, Lois. It'll all be over before you know it."

Lex began taking aim. Lois' eyes darted around the room. Lex was in the doorway and the window was too high up. She was trapped. She closed her eyes and heard the gun fire. It never hit her though. Clark caught the bullet with his hand.

"You're lucky I was here to prevent you from shooting Lois, Luthor, or I would have killed you."

Lois shivered a little. He meant what he said. She remembered when he had found Alicia's killer. If she hadn't been there, she didn't want to think about it. Clark Kent was not a cold-blooded killer, but if somebody killed someone he loved, he wouldn't be in control of his emotions or actions. Who would? She could probably say the same thing about herself.

"How did you know, Clark?" Lois asked.

"I didn't. After supper, I decided to visit Jonathan and I heard Lex." Clark turned his attention to Lex. "And you are going to rot in prison. I'll see to that, as will the security cameras that recorded all of this."

Lex smirked. "That will hardly be the case but if I am sent to prison, you can be sure the world will know about your heritage and superpowers."

"So be it," Clark said. "I care more about protecting Lois and Jonathan's lives than my secret."

sss

A few days later, the judge was saying, "Alexander Luthor, I sentence you to life in prison with no chance of parole."

Lana and a number of other people were also going to be serving sentences but not as long as Lex would be.

Clark and Lois were in the courtroom during the sentencing. They had been called to testify. They smiled at each other when the judge gave the sentence.

Lex and Lana would never reveal what they knew for one very important reason. No one would believe them. Lois and Clark had been sure to destroy any evidence they had like the part in the tape where Clark caught the bullet and so it was merely 2 criminal's words against 2 respectable citizens. No one would give what they said a second thought.

A week later, Lois came into the Daily Planet or more specifically into Perry White's office.

She shook his hand and said, "I'm Lois Lu—I mean Lane. Lois Lane."

"I know who you are. Your name practically stays in the papers. How can I help you?"

"I'm sure you know what's been happening in my life. My ex-husband, our marriage was annulled but I don't know what else to call him, is in prison and that means a new governor is taking his place, which leaves me with no source of income. I could have probably gotten something from all of this, but I'm a proud woman and I refuse to take a penny of Lex's dirty money. I'm not exactly on the street. Clark Kent is helping me out. I'm sure you're also aware of his annulment to his wife and the fact that he fathered both of my children and that Anthony was really Lex and Lana's. It's been in the papers and you're his boss. Anyway, I'll be fine I know. Clark is working on adoption papers with Anthony and once some things get straightened out, we're going to get married and find a place to live, a cheap place. Our kids are getting to go to public school and like I said everything's going to work out."

"Did you want to set up an exclusive interview or something?"

"No, sir. I want a job as an investigative reporter, obviously after the baby comes. I've always wanted to work but never really had a chance."

"Where did you go to school?"

"Well, Metropolis U, but I had to drop out."

"I see. Have you ever done any journalistic work?"

"Not officially but—"

"I'd like to help you. I really would. I feel partly responsible for your misfortune, since I gave Clark the story."

"I'm glad you gave him the story."

"Then I'm glad you're glad, but I've got to be objective about hiring and I'm afraid, Miss Lane, that you just don't have the credentials."

"Clark told me that you would hire me anytime I wanted."

"He did?"

"Yeah, because of that art theft story that I helped him with."

"That was you?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you were a man."

She looked puzzled for a moment and then cast her eyes over herself. "Nope. I'm pretty sure I'm a woman."

"I can see that! I just—oh, never mind."

"Being the male dominated profession that this is you automatically assumed I was a man, especially because it was a good article."

"There are plenty of women reporters that work here. It's not like Kent bothered to correct me."

"I forgive you," she said with a smile that showed she was partially teasing. "So does the offer still stand?"

"Of course, and I won't put you on assignment until after the baby is born, but if you want to hang around the newsroom to help out and get a feel of things, I'll start paying you right away."

"That's really kind of you. If I was the girly type, I would throw my arms around you and kiss your cheek for giving me such a great opportunity. Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome, but it's you that got yourself in here."

"Or more like Clark. Is it true that you're always yelling?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"No, it's not true! And you had better be here at 7:00 in the morning, Lane!"

"Whatever you say, Chief," and she left his office.

Perry sat back down at his desk. He had a feeling that woman was going to make his blood pressure even higher, but her stories were sure to be worth it.

"Smallville, I got the job," she said, heading straight to his desk.

"I told you that you would."

"I've also got some more good news. I found out at my doctor's appointment today that it's going to be a girl."

"That is good news," he said, giving her an affectionate hug.

"I just realized that my Clark doesn't even know we're having a baby. I just hope he doesn't miss out on too much. Do you think he's okay?"

"I kind of figure he's in some sort of limbo until he gets back or he's in my world. That wouldn't be a good thing if he were in my world. I left Lois pretty angry at me. Either way when I leave, he's sure to get his body back and find himself in a better situation."

"I'm sure you're right. By the way, I kind of already have a name in mind for the baby, but I hate to name her without Clark's input. You two have the same tastes, right?

"I guess."

"What do you think about Destiny?"

He smiled. "I think it's pretty and definitely fitting."

"It's not too corny?"

"It's perfect."

"I was thinking of making her middle name Martha. I figured it's the least I can do, since she missed out on so much with her first grandchild."

"I think she'll like it. She's going to come visit pretty soon. You can tell her then. She's going to help you out for a little bit when the baby is born. You won't have that Mrs. Ferguson to help you out, since she went to live with her niece. It was a good thing for her all this happened. She's been wanting to retire for ages, but she didn't want to leave you high and dry. I think it would be nicer though if you named the baby Destiny Martha Ella Kent."

"That's 2 middle names."

"A lot of people have 2 middle names."

"I do like it. Let's see that would make her initials DMEK."

"Why do you care what her initials are?"

"You have to be very careful. They could easily spell out a cuss word."

"What cuss word ends in K?"

"Well, there's one in particular that I can think of, but what if we named her Destiny Olivia Rachael Kent? Then her initials would be DORK. You have to be careful." She glanced at the clock. "It's almost 3:00. I'm going to go pick up the boys from school. They've been amazing during all this. Jonathan loves that you're really his father. I've never seen him happier. Anthony is taking it harder I know, but he loves you, genes or no genes and he likes his Aunt Lois thankfully. We really need to find an apartment soon though. Two rooms at the Holiday Inn begin to add up over time. If you were my Clark, we could have gotten married by now and all have one room. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad we decided to set a good example concerning marriage, if that's still possible with everything that has happened, but morals cost money. "

"I know. I keep hoping I'll get sent back any time now. What's there left to accomplish?"

"I don't know. Remember that needing to straighten out this universe was only a theory. We'll find a way to get you back though. We have to."

Clark got a far away look in his eye, as he thought about the whole thing. Lois patted his shoulder and told him that she'd see him later.

The more Clark thought about it, the sleepier he got. He laid his head down and fell asleep on his desk.


	12. Chapter 12

When Clark opened his eyes, he was in bed and not just any bed, his bed. He looked around his room to be sure. There was a picture of Lois and him on their first official date. He was definitely back in his own universe. According to the calendar alarm clock, he had been brought back to the morning he left.

He ran out the door with a quick good morning to his mother. He was in such a hurry to see Lois; he forgot to take a vehicle. When he got to town, he remembered where he was at and slowed down to a normal but still fast speed. He bumped into Lana.

He apologized and then enveloped her in a friendly hug. "Thank you for not being evil," he said and then continued his run to Lois' apartment.

Lana furrowed her brow in confusion. He was so weird sometimes and she wasn't just talking about his powers.

Clark knocked on Lois' door and she opened it. He grabbed her in a passionate embrace and kissed her. She responded at first and then pushed him away and asked what he thought he was doing.

"I missed you, Lois." He inspected her disheveled appearance and the dark circles under her eyes and guiltily realized he was the cause of it.

"Missed me? We only saw each other last night and need I remind you we broke up?"

"You don't need to remind me. I came to apologize. I know we would have ended up together now in any set of circumstances. I love you and that's never going to change. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course, I will. You have no idea how miserable I've been," she said, hugging him. "I love you too."

"I have something I want to tell you and give to you, as a symbol of the eternal and honest relationship we're going to have from now on. I'll be right back."

He was back almost as soon as he had left. "I have a secret I want to tell you." He pulled out 2 pieces of coal from behind him.

She gave him a weird look. "You have a secret desire to be a West Virginia coal miner?"

He smiled. "No, but that would be some secret." He squeezed the 2 pieces of coal into 2 perfect diamonds and pulled out 2 empty earrings and wielded the diamonds into the setting with his heat vision.

"How in the world did you do that?"

"Because of the world I came from." He proceeded to tell her of his heritage and other powers. "Are you okay with it?"

"It doesn't change the way I feel about you if that's what you mean, but it's going to take some getting used to." She smiled rather suddenly. "Do you know what this means? Anytime I want diamonds, I can get my boyfriend to make them for me."

"All you've got to do is ask."

"How greedy do you think I am? I wouldn't ask you to do that. I was only joking."

"I know. One day though I'm going to make you a diamond ring."

"And when that day comes, I'll accept it."

They settled into the couch and hugged and kissed for awhile.

"Oh, shoot," Lois said standing up. "If I don't leave right now, I'm going to be late for work."

"Do you mind if I go with you?"

"Not really, but why?"

"I've been thinking that investigating and reporting is more fun than I thought originally, and I want to see if I can possibly get a job at the Planet. The biggest benefit would be that I'd get to see and work with you every day."

"You already see me in the mornings and evenings," she said, as she put her shoes on.

He walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist. "I can never get enough of you."

"I seriously doubt that, but that's very sweet. Let's go," she said laughing and dragging him out by the hand.

The End


End file.
